


It's Cold Outside

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: It’s snowing outside, and It’s all warm in the bedroom, so Ben would rather stay in bed that walk out in the street. Plus, he has Something to confess to you…





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A little winter cuteness with Ben! Hope you all like it!!

When you opened your eyes that morning, and distinguished through the veil that sleep was still throwing upon your eyes the large snowflakes falling outside, you couldn’t refrain a grin to cross your face. Snow meant a long morning spent in bed, some warm pancakes for breakfast, and probably a walk through the frozen streets of London before lunch, before spending a quiet afternoon watching movies and finally staying buried under warm blankets all night long.

A perfect day.

You felt Ben wrapping his warm arm around you from behind, and he snuggled closer to you, burying his face in the crook of your neck and breathing deeply your scent.

You felt him smiling against your skin.

“Hey,” he whispered, his morning voice as sweet as honey in your ears.

“Hey,” you whispered back, your grin doubling in size.

“Can’t manage to open my eyes,” he mumbled, dropping a sweet kiss on your bare shoulder.

“It’s Sunday, we don’t have to get up,” you reminded him, intertwining your fingers with his.

“That’s good news,” he nodded, his beard brushing against your jaw. “I’m exhausted.”

“Really?”

“Well… you did keep me busy for most of the night,” he chuckled, his voice husky despite the humour.

You blushed, laughing anyway.

“It didn’t seem to bother you last night,” you replied.

“Yeah… but now, here are the after effects.”

“You sound like you’re having a hangover or something,” you laughed at him.

“It feels a bit like it.”

“Now, you’re being overdramatic!”

“Not at all!”

“You’re such a dork!”

You turned around to face him, but his eyelids were still hiding these two dark orbs you loved so much.

“Open your eyes,” you whispered, kissing his closed eyelids and making him smile. “Open your eyes, sleepyhead…”

Your lips moved to his cheek, his short beard tickling you, before moving to drop a peck on the top of his nose that made him grin. Your lips resumed their journey across his cheekbone and down his cheek, along his jaw line, before staying on his lips for a while.

“Open your eyes,” you pleaded again, before capturing his lips with yours one more time. “Ben, please…”

He groaned in protest.

“I’d rather keep kissing you for a while,” he mumbled against your mouth, his hand now cupping your face.

You pulled away.

“Then I won’t kiss you until you’ve opened your eyes,” you threatened him.

“You’re so damn cruel,” he laughed, his eyes still closed.

“Come on, I’m waiting.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do.”

He felt you sitting up, and pulled you down to him again.

“Alright…” he groaned, rubbing his eyelids to chase away their slumber. “You’re merciless.”

“I know,” you chuckled, waiting for him to finally open his eyes.

You pushed him so he would lie on his back, and you lied down upon him, making him laugh again.

“You’re heavy!” he complained.

“Weren’t complaining about that last night,” you chimed, dropping a few kisses on his chest.

Ben finally opened his eyes, blinking several times before setting his tender gaze upon you.

“That’s because you’re not heavy at all,” he said softly, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

You grinned again, nodding towards the window.

“Look, it’s snowing again!” you said excitedly.

He looked at the white snowflakes falling outside, before focusing on you again, an amused smile upon his face.

“Why do I feel like you’re going to want to leave this warm and comfortable place to walk under the snow, in the cold, where we could both catch a pneumonia.”

“Now, don’t play the mature guy with me, we both know you love snow just as much as I do.”

He laughed, before nodding.

“Can’t really deny that,” he chuckled.

You rested your cheek on his chest, and he dropped sweet kisses on the top of your head.

“So… if it’s snowing… then I guess that I’m up for baking pancakes, right?” he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Yes, you are,” you nodded.

He laughed again.

“That’s an awful tradition we’re establishing here,” he complained with a bright smile on his face.

“It’s a wonderful one, you mean!”

“Have you thought on how you mean to pay me back?” he asked.

You raised an eyebrow, looking at his smirking face again.

“To pay you back?” you asked back.

He nodded.

“It’s hard to make such awesome pancakes, you know?”

You both laughed.

“Well… I might show you mercy during the next snowball fight,” you proposed.

“Are you kidding, I won the last one! I don’t need you to show me mercy!”

“You won because I fell down.”

“I won because you couldn’t pay attention to your feet, you were gawking at me.”

“I don’t gawk at you,” you replied more softly, almost shyly, blushing hard.

“Yes, you do,” he nodded, this crooked smirk back on his face.

He pulled you down to him to imprison your lips into a tender kiss that had you melting in his arms. When he finally released you, you were both out of breath, and grinning from the sweet kiss that had brought so much warmth to your hearts.

“It’s okay,” he whispered as he brushed your hair away from your face. “I do gawk at you too.”

“Do you?” you asked with a smirk.

“Sometimes,” he nodded.

But he laughed at the sight of your raised eyebrows.

“Alright…” he corrected himself. “Most of the time… All of the time. But after all that’s not my fault. You’re the one who’s gorgeous.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Not as much as you claim,” you blushed, looking down at his chest to flee his intense brown eyes.

But he took your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look up at him.

“You are,” he smiled tenderly. “You are gorgeous.”

His fingers moved from your chin to your cheek, his knuckles running across your soft skin. His expression was more serious now, although you didn’t know why. Something had shifted between the two of you, but you didn’t know exactly what it was.

“I make you happy, right?” he asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper, his fingers still stroking tenderly your cheek.

You frowned slightly.

“Of course you do.”

He nodded, but remained serious.

“Do you think we’re going too fast?” he asked.

You shrugged. Perhaps he was asking the question because he felt that way, you preferred not to venture too far in this unknown territory…

“I don’t know,” you breathed.

But his gaze was so intense and captured your eyes and soul…

“I don’t feel like we do,” you answered earnestly. “It seems quite natural.”

“We’ve known each other for… just four months and… we spend so much time together,” he said. “Let’s be honest, you already have half of my wardrobe just for you.”

“And… Is that a problem?”

He shrugged.

“No, but… I want to be sure… I want to be sure that we’re moving at the same speed on this.”

“And what speed would you like?”

He shrugged again, before heaving a sigh.

“Forget about it, it’s stupid…”

“No, Ben. It’s not stupid if it’s worrying you.”

“It’s not… it’s not worrying me but…”

He took a deep breath, before diving.

“I just… feel like this… this relationship is serious and… I don’t want to find out that you didn’t feel the same when it’s too late for me.”

“Too late for you to do what?” you asked, tilting your head to the side.

He held your face in his large hand.

“Save my poor heart,” he smiled.

You rolled your eyes.

“As if I could ever hurt you, you silly!” you replied with a warm smile.

“I didn’t imply that you would do it on purpose.”

“Well, I don’t feel like we’re going too fast,” you answered earnestly. “And I know it’s serious between us. A few of my drawers are now yours too after all.”

You both laughed.

“Sorry, I kinda killed the mood, right?” he asked, pulling you down towards him again.

“Not that much,” you chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

You dropped a few pecks on his lips, before looking at him again. He ran one of his hand up your back, his fingertips moving up your spine and sending delicious shivers all across your body. His other hand was still cradling your face, his thumb softly brushing against your cheek. His gaze was so tender and intense at the same time, the two brown orbs almost dark in the dim light of the morning covered with snow. And then he just… spoke out of the blue…

“Y/N… I think…” he whispered. “I think that I’m… falling in love with you.”

You couldn’t help but gasp, your eyes widening slightly.

You and Ben had never talked about the feelings you shared for one another, you had never talked about where this relationship was going. You were just happy when you were together. At least, that’s how far the confession usually went, although the feelings expressed so much more.

But hearing Ben voice his feelings for you made your heart both melt and explode.

Ben, however, was starting to panic before your lack of response.

Here, he had messed up… The day was starting so well, everything was fine, and he had to play the romantic moron and freak you out because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut…

He pulled you down to him, capturing your lips again, trying to make you forget his confession.

But when you pulled away from his passionate kiss, you were grinning.

After all, he had said it first, why should you hide the way you felt now?

“Well,” you breathed, your voice shaking slightly,“ I _know_ that I’m in love with you.”

He grinned, although he was sure he had not heard you right…

“Really? You do?” he asked staring at you with such happiness…

Ben was naturally merry and smiling and laughing all the time. But there was something more in his eyes this time, something deeper, as if his heart itself was shining out.

“Of course I do,” you nodded, grinning as well and looking at him with your eyes full of love. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you, Y/N,” he answered, and you could see the same tears that threatened to escape from your eyes clouding his two brown orbs.

You slowly dived towards his lips, and he raised his head to meet you half way.

And you both released all these feelings you had been holding back for weeks and weeks, and there was so much love in this kiss, you both moaned, certain that your hearts would melt under such a sweet passion.

When you broke away, you both chuckled, your brows resting against each other.

“I’m so lucky to have you here,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“I reckon we’re both lucky to have each other.”

He looked at you again, his crooked smirk back on his handsome face.

“I reckon that this is worth some pancakes,” he offered, making you laugh. “I don’t know for you, but I’m starving.”

“I could never refuse some of your pancakes,” you agreed.

“You’ll have to let me get up to have some though.”

But you fainted to think and weigh your options for a moment, while still lying on top of him.

“I don’t know… what is the password?” you asked.

He let out a loud laugh.

“The password?”

“Yep, the password.”

“Pancakes?”

“That would have been way too easy! You’re underestimating me, Ben!”

“Alright, alright…” he laughed, thinking. “Snowflakes?”

“No.”

“Snowballs?”

“No.”

“Does it have anything to do with the frightful weather outside?”

You shook your head, laughing.

“Is it… Handsome man?”

“Shut up!” you swatted him on the shoulder playfully.

“I know! It’s a Christmas song!” he exclaimed, before starting to sing in his suave and warm voice. “ _Baby, it’s cold outside…_ ”

By now you were laughing so hard, your stomach was painful.

“No, it’s not that.”

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t have to find this password of yours.”

“Really?”

“I have a secret weapon.”

“A secret weapon?”

He nodded, his hands moving to your waist.

“I know… where you’re ticklish!”

But before you could protest he was tickling you on _that_ spot that had you laughing and gasping, and you rolled off of him as you tried to escape from his assault. But he pinned you down to the mattress and all you could do was wriggle under him.

“Do you surrender?” he asked, laughing like mad.

“I do! I do surrender! Ben, please, stop… stop, I can’t breathe.”

He finally had mercy and sat up, watching you as you tried to catch your breath, your cheeks reddened by your laughter.

“You’re merciless,” you complained.

“I know.”

You sat up as well, before climbing off the bed and stealing one of his T-shirts.

But when you made a movement to walk towards the door, he took your hand and pulled you towards him, resting his hands on your waist.

“So… what was the password?” he asked.

“It was an easy one.”

“Really?”

“It was just that.”

You held his face in your hands before crushing your lips together. He let out a moan as you captured his lower lip between your teeth that sent electricity through your spine.

When you broke apart, he had his arms wrapped around you again.

“See, told you it was easy,” you whispered.

He kissed your neck.

“Yeah… silly me…” he breathed, his voice lower than before. “I’ll have to make you forgive me for cheating…”

But you pulled away, shaking your head, although there was a bright smile on your face.

“We need to go. I want pancakes. And I want to walk with you under the snow.”

“We can spend the morning here and go for a walk under the snow this afternoon,” he argued.

“What if it stops snowing!”

“It won’t stop,” he mumbled, nibbling at your earlobe and making you close your eyes.

“What if…”

“Y/N, shut up and go back to bed.”

“You’re the one who wanted to get up not two minutes ago.”

“I’m starving,” he admitted.

“Then… perhaps we could eat, and go for a walk, and spend the afternoon… here.”

He looked at you again, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips.

“Sounds fair enough,” he nodded.

“I think so myself.”

He smiled, before resting his cheek against your chest, closing his eyes and listening to the soft sound of your heart beating in your chest. He couldn’t remember being so peaceful in his life…

“I love you,” he whispered again, his voice just loud enough for you to hear him.

You ran your fingers through his hair in a soothing caress, and he heaved a content sigh. You could feel him relax in your arms.

And outside the snow was still falling, and Ben’s fingers were tracing patterns on your lower back, and for a moment, life was just perfect.

“I love you too, Ben.”


End file.
